Little Vampire
by 2clap
Summary: Vampire AU! The Vutori Evans stole something from Ancient Maka Albarn and she will do anything to get it back. Anything. Even changing one of their own.
1. My Precious

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maka I'm not sure you should try this house. It's not safe." The tall blonde fretted, clutching the hem of her short black dress. The un-safe house in question was the large Evans Estate. A huge mansion housing a large amount of Vutori, or Vampire Hunters, that Maka was in the process of invading. They had something of hers and she wanted it back.

"Of course it's not safe Liz but that is not going to stop me." The last light in the mansion snapped off, plunging the night into total darkness. There was a new moon tonight. Perfect for creeping up on the creeps who stole from her.

"But Maka-!"

"Save it Liz. I'm going. If I'm not back in 2 hours leave on the assumption I'm dead. Do not come looking for me." Maka said sternly, knowing the younger vampire would try to look for her if not told otherwise. Liz's lower lip trembled, her currently blue eyes misting up with unshed tears. Pulling the girl close and squeezing tightly she vainly tried to offer reassurance. "Kidd promised he'd take care of you and Patti if I don't make it. You won't be alone again."

Maka remembered the day she found the Thompson Sisters on the street that cold day in December. There had been a bone chilling wind flowing through the streets of London, swirling the snow over the already buried sidewalk. She had bundled up, even though she no longer felt any temperature changes, it was to blend in with the crowd. She had to do a lot now-a-days to blend in with regular people, like move her shoulders to make others think she was breathing and to remember to blink at least 3 times a minute. She was in the process of one of her blinks when she spotted the sisters bundled on the sidewalk, in an abandoned doorway, both shivering uncontrollably.

Maka had turned on her Soul Perception. It was her gift, though it only worked on humans as vampires did not have souls. She had checked their souls and saw both on the brink of life, holding on by the smallest of strands. She couldn't let them go like that. They were so young and strong willed, with much life left in them.

So she turned them. She became their mentor and now she was walking away from them. Leaving them alone yet again. It brought tears to her eyes, that these two girls relied on her so much and she might be leaving them forever, depending on the outcome of her thieving. But she couldn't turn back. The Evan's had stolen something extremely important from her. The pride and dignity of her ancient family rided on this possession.

Maka ghosted up the wall to the window that would take her into the fathers study. This was one of the only windows with a ledge wide enough for standing on throughout the whole manor. Maka concentrated, jiggling the latch from the inside so they would not be able to determine straight away that there had been a robbery.

The window slipped open with a small click and creak. Maka slipped in, leaving it open just wide enough to offer a proper a escape route but not wide enough to raise an alarm about an open window.

The study was filled with a large amount of books, acting as the study and library, Maka took a minute to appreciate the sheer number of books. The shelves reached high to the vaulted ceiling, forcing others to use ladders to reach the top. Maka simply bent her legs and leapt into the air, hovering for a minute at the topmost shelf and scanning the titles. She giggled lightly as she lighted down on the floor again, forgetting momentarily what she was here for and being transported to her childhood and her fathers study.

Those were the days, she sighed allowing herself a small moment of nostalgia.

Turning away from the shelves toward the door she whispered aloud. "Alright if I were stolen goods where would I be hiding?" Tapping her chin gently in thought she glanced around the room. Obviously not in here. Too much foot traffic.

Moving on from the room, Maka checked the souls of those in the house. Good, they were all still asleep. She had to make sure not to alert them to her presence or she was dead.

She had been here for a good 20 minutes with no luck at all. So far she had run into no good hiding places for what she was looking for. None of the paintings and pictures had hidden vaults behind them like they were supposed to. The floors were solid. There were no hidden rooms. What kind of Vutori were these people? They didn't follow any of the necessary Vutori customs!

How was she supposed to find something when she knew nothing about them because try didn't follow typical customs?! How annoying.

She was constantly checking her perception to make sure the household stayed asleep. She had yet to enter any rooms with sleeping occupants thought so when she found herself in front of the oldest sons bedroom, contemplating whether to go in, she entered if only from the fact that her possession was no where else in this blasted house.

Cringing at the slightly squeaky sound of the door she blessed her small form, which allowed her to slip through the smallest of openings. The rooms occupant was sound asleep in his plush four poster bed, characteristic white hair splayed across fluffy pillows. Red eyes hidden by closed eye lids, quick flickers only hinting at the dreams hidden in that sadistic head. The vampire assassin to rival all others. The prodigy.

She could kill him now, in his sleep... No, she should kill him now. He was a problem for the vampire world. He needed to go.

But she wasn't here for that and he didn't have what she was here for. Move on Maka. Move on. Someone else can have the honor of killing Wes Evans.

She was running on a full hour now. She only had one more before Liz left, assuming her dead. She needed to get moving.

Sneaking into rooms was exhausting work and slow as well. Making sure she didn't step on a creaky board, or hit a creaky hinge, or run into the many stupid decorations they had in the hallway. Seriously who needed this much crap anyways?

Checking her Perception again she scanned the hall. There was no one around in these halls. They were surprisingly empty.

As she was scanning a bright orange passed by her vision quickly. She would have missed it if not for the way her heart leapt at the sight if it, veins around her eyes becoming prominent and darkening with hunger. The scent of blood carried on the draft through the rooms. A person with a wing of the manor all to themselves? Did the Evans family have something to hide?

The hallway was dark and dusty like no one had any reason to come over here. Maka growled, throat constricting at the sweet scent. Was the person bleeding or something? This was torture. Her head throbbed with the pain of her thirst, pounding and aching like her brain was trying to escape her head.

She stalked toward the scent, noticing the door half open in invitation. The room beyond dark as the night outside, tinged red by her hunger. The room was some sort of music room, assorted instruments scattered half-hazardly across the room. Couches and other benches standing out of the shadows, crouched and bent over. A low groan came from one of the darkest corners of the room. Immediately she crouched down, peering around one the taller couches towards the sound.

Dripping. That's all she saw. A bloody arm hanging over the side, drip dripping its essence onto the carpeted floor.

She couldn't take it anymore, she was too thirsty. Slowly stalking up to the couch dripping wonderful blood, she gasped when the person came into view.

White hair.

Red eyes.

It couldn't be. The Evans had another son? And he looked to be about her physical age before she turned.

Red eyes glazed with a piercing pain clouded his eyes as he gazed up at her. "Hello Vampire."

Maka's canines shot out, without her permission, plunging into her bottom lip and drawing her own blood. Maka licked her lips, eyes following the drop of blood faithfully.

"You don't have much self-control, do you?" Her eyes flicked up just in time to see a sharp toothed smirk flash across his face.

"Haven't fed in a long time." She croaked past her tight sore throat. The boy below her didn't stare at her with the expected fear or even distaste. His expression was blank actually.

The arm covered in blood moved up toward her, invitingly, baring the gush from the slashed wrist up at her. "Go ahead. Drink." He squeezed his fist more blood bubbling up. She couldn't breath. The pain was excruciating. It was suffocating her.

Drink. He said to drink. He gave her permission. She should do it. There was nothing wrong with drinking from him if he said she could...

Her small hand clamped across his wrist, pressuring the blood into stopping, squeezing down until his wrist almost snapped. "Apply pressure to the wound until the bleeding stops." She murmured to herself, not looking down at the blood seeping through her fingers.

"Or you could just dri-!"

"Shut up." She growled, squeezing her eyes shut tight as the pain of her thirst subsided. When she opened her eyes next the world was not tinged red. Her throat was still slightly tight but her thirst was bearable now. "Who are you?"

"Soul Eater Evans."

"Soul..." She rolled the name around on her tongue. It was unfamiliar, smooth. "How come I've never heard of you?"

He flexed his fingers, pushing himself up into a sitting position with his wrist still clutched in her hand. "Disgrace child of the family." His voice was void of any emotion. There was nothing there. He sounded empty.

It made her sad. No one should sound that empty. "Did you do this to yourself?" His wary nod brought tears to her eyes. Bringing his injured wrist up to her lips she did something she hadn't done in a while. Pressing his wrist to her lips she breathed into the cut, forcing the skin cells to stitch themselves together and heal. "Impressive. You didn't even flinch."

"Well I did tell you to drink from me." His red eyes twinkled mischievously. Pushing up with his other arm, he flipped himself behind her, tugging her arm around her neck. The tip of a stake pushing up between her shoulder blades. "Tsk. Never let your guard down, little vampire." He murmured into her neck.

"I never did." Maka was disappointed. She thought he was different. A silver flash of light flashed across her vision, looking strangely familiar. "Where did you get that?" She hissed, pushing her canines out in preparation for battle. He had it. He was _wearing_ it.

"What does it matter?"

"How dare you!" She said as loudly as she dared. "That's mine!" His low chuckle rumbled through the room.

"Ah. The little Albarn. How's your daddy little one? How's he doing?"

"You killed him." She spat. He was wearing her family crest on his grubby little finger. _Her crest._ She was the last of the ancient Albarns and that crest belonged to her. "You'll pay for this."

"But I didn't kill him Maka." He whispered, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "My father did."

She walked straight into this trap. She was too soft. Papa had always told her she would get caught if she didn't become more ruthless. Guess it was true. "Then he will pay too."

Maka plunged her fangs into the wrist holding her tight, waiting until his body went limp behind her, loosening his hold around her neck. Releasing his wrist she dropped him to the ground.

"You! What have you done?" Souls eyes were hazy but still alive with horror. His family would literally kill him if they found out.

"Come find me when you're done phasing, _Little Vampire_." Maka smirked, yanking her ring off of his finger. "That is. If your family doesn't kill you first." Her laughter echoed back to him through his pain filled head. His body felt like it was on fire. He grit his teeth against the scream that tried to force it's way out of his throat. Arching his back off the floor, he clutched his wrist in agony.

His life was over.

* * *

Lets just say. Having your genetics completely rearrange themselves in the most painful way possible, while trying not to make a sound so as not to be killed by your vampire hunting family is not the easiest thing to do.

Subtract the lack of general population in this wing of the manor and it was slightly easier to stay a secret. Slightly.

They wouldn't come looking for him though. They'd wait a couple of days, thankfully, in the hope that he was dead. Little did they know he WOULD die and come back as their prey. Fun.

That stupid girl. She had no clue what she had done. If he was caught he was dead. But then again the same could be said about her. She almost was dead. He underestimated her after he got her angry though. Look where that lead him.

And he most certainly was not going to go find her when he was done phasing. Why would he go to the one who turned him when he didn't want to be turned in the first place? Wait wasn't there something in the books that said something about vampire masters and new vamps needing to be around an older vampire to control their hunger.

Those classes he slept through probably would have come in handy right about now.

All sense of time went completely out the window as he went through the most painful part of the phasing, he could have been lying there for an hour of a day. He really had no clue though. All he knew is his vision went red, his throat closed off, and the pounding in his head eventually drove him to a pain filled unconsciousness. Is this what the thirst felt like? If so then that Maka girl actually did have an insane amount of self-restraint. He just wanted to sink his teeth into anything with flowing veins. Wanted to feel the crunch of bones, hear the pulse of the heart slowly fade away, watch the light die from something's, any things, eyes.

The minute he could move he'd go find himself a nice meal. Maybe not in the manor itself, for he would surely be killed on the spot if he was spotted feeding,but the minute he was away from here. Blood. He needed blood.

* * *

It had been three days and she was still waiting for that moron to show up. The only explanation for his late show would be his parents killed him. A phase only took about two days and Maka was stationed half a day from the Manor. He should be here by now.

Their bond should be physically dragging him here right now. New borns couldn't feed at first unless presented a meal by their 'master', or creator. It helped quell the slaughter that most new borns had caused for their first meals in older days. Now they couldn't touch anything with blood unless presented it by their creator.

Soul would be starving and might be resisting the pull, but that wouldn't last long. A thirsty vampire is not a very strong one.

Shifting on her uncomfortable motel 6 bed she watched the door impatiently. She hated people who were late.

Oh look one more thing she can add to the list of things she hates about this boy.

At least now she would be able to show him her true power as an Ancient. He had no clue what she was capable of, especially since she just fed. She was at her strongest right now and he just so happened to be at his weakest.

A nock sounded at her door causing a twisted joyful grin to spread across her face. This was going to be fun. "Who is it?"

A low growl sounded from the other side of the door. "Let me in." Let the games begin.

Maka didn't move but the door flew open, revealing a haggard looking Soul. His hair was sticking out more than usual, due to him running his hands through it constantly in agitation. His shirt was torn and the soles of shoes were worn down. His eyes were sunken in hollows, with the telltale signs of thirst evident in the way the veins stuck out of his face by his eyes. His lips were chapped and would have been bleeding if he had any blood to spare inside of him.

"Ah Soul. I see the transformation was a success."

"I hate you." He sneered, canines poking out even farther than his already pointy teeth.

"Ditto." Maka grinned evilly. She had a raw steak in the fridge that was absolutely dripping its blood, it was supposed to be for him but maybe she would eat it. After all, they would be spending eternity together. Might as well test his limits and see how far she could go before crossing the madness line. Messing with him was going to bring her so much joy.

Soul grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration. Blood. He could smell it. She was keeping it from him. That bitch! "Why did you do this to me?"

"So I can show you true misery." That twisted smile graced her face again, taking in his full appearance with glee as she twisted the gleaming platinum ring that started this all. Her life would be less miserable as long as his was complete and utter chaotic misery. She had the power to do that to him.

It was time to wield that power. Papa would be proud.

* * *

**A/N**

**so this idea happened as I was watching Hotel Transylvania. It's over. It was a one-shot. This was it. I most likely not doing anything else with this idea.**

**I know it's sadistic and cruel and slightly OOC but I wanted to do one where they both hate each others guts. I haven't ever done something like this and I love this fic so suck it up! (Get it, get it? No? Sorry... Ill just go sit in my emo corner)**

**Ok ill be updating WHP tomorrow!**

**Love you guys!**

**A review a day keeps the vampires away!**


	2. Rule Number One

**Well here's chapter 2. I know I said there wouldn't be chapters but I inspiration bopped me in the head and was like here write this. So yeah I wrote it and here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soul woke up to an empty hotel room, throat rubbed raw with thirst. He didn't remember falling asleep. One minute Maka was talking to him and the next minute black. He had blacked out.

That damn bitch knocked him out!

Groaning he tried to sit up. Hs senses driven to the brink as his throat hurt with each movement. Feeling around his eyes, he felt the tell-tale veins around his eyes that showed just how thirst he actually was. The room was shrouded with a veil of red, his senses on overload at the lack of blood in his system.

Glancing around the room he noticed a small fridge that a delicious smell was coming from. Opening it up revealed two blood bags and a large raw steak still dripping with blood. It literally felt like someone was stabbing him in the throat at the sight of so much blood but when he reached for it his hand rebounded against some forcefield or something.

Those vamp slaying lessons would have come on handy right about now.

Something white flashed at the bottom of the plate the raw steak was sitting on. Cautiously Soul picked it up and read the curling script.

_DRINK UP LITTLE VAMPIRE._

Reaching out tentatively for the bags again he waited for the force field to rebound his hand back. Instead his hand curled around the crinkling foil. Saliva dripped down his chin as he realized his thirst would finally be quenched. Ripping into the bag he swallowed it down without thinking about what, or more accurately WHO, he was drinking. Ripping into the second bag,he was more reckless, the borrowed blood dripped down is chin as he tried to gulp it down as quickly as possible.

The steak was gulped down just as quickly as the bags and all that was left was a sparkling white plate, licked clean by a certain blood thirsty boy.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing in content. It all felt so much better. It was just enough to make the intense burning of his throat go away and leave him alone. Red caught his eye and he glanced down to see the back of his hand covered in blood.

Blood.

Whose blood was in those bags? Soul started to panic, recoiling from his own hands at the mere thought of what he had just done. Sure his thirst was gone but at whose cost? He scrubbed his hands until all traces of the blood was gone.

"Glad that's over with. Now where's that bitch?" Soul glanced around the small room and immediately knew she wasn't in here.

_The roof._ Some sixth sense, lets call it instinct, whispered to him.

Soul walked out the door, leaned over the rail and looked up into the black night sky towards the roof. Distant noises were reaching his ears from up there.

_Now how am I supposed to get up there._ He thought. _Oh, well duh. Vampire now. I can just climb._

Climbing up onto the railing he jumped up to grab the next railing, putting all his strength into. Soul was sent flailing into the air, past his previous destination and sailing onto the roof, a loud crack following him into the air.

He landed back first on the roof. If he had been human he would have been winded and down for a couple minutes. As it was he scrambled up immediately as something crashed near his head.

"Glad you could join us, little one." Maka was in a low crouch next to him, grinning maniacally. Her usually green eyes were huge in her face, the pupils small black points far away, as a twisted smile did nothing to make her face more attractive.

"Stop calling me tha-!" He was barreled into the hard asphalt of the roof, Maka clutching his shoulders and on top of him. She rolled off, dodging another blurring missile.

"Come one Vutori, you were once one of them. You must know how to fight them." She cracked over her shoulder, turning just in time to flip over another missile and race off towards the vampire hunter.

The hunter had raven-hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was a tall girl with pitch black eyes that blended into the night. She was wearing a pale yellow japanese dress with a slit up the sides to allow for movement. She moved as a blur in the night as she gracefully launched projectile after projectile at the speeding blonde vampire coming after her.

Soul blinked in confusion. "Tsubaki?"

Maka launched herself at the girl when she got close enough, her fangs shooting out of her gums. She didn't intend to drink from this girl but they were her best weapon. The Vutori slid underneath Maka, who in her haste may have overshot her launch just a little. Rolling to a stand still, she eyed the girl standing between her and her new frozen pupil.

"Soul." She barked. "Now is not the time to freeze up on me." The girls eyes widened in surprise and she whipped around to the vampire she had been previously ignoring. Maka narrowed her eyes in confusion. This girl was a Vutori, she had to have noticed another vampire was present. So why did she look so surprised?

"Soul?" Her voice rang with disbelief and she clutched one of her katanas tighter, her knuckles going white from the death grip she had it in.

"Hi Tsubaki."

"You two know each other?" Maka asked in confusion, looking quickly between the two.

"You're one of _them_?" Tsubaki said offensively and gestured wildly to the vampire behind her.

"It's not what you think! I didn't choose this!" Soul said frantically. He glared at the confused blonde that Tsubaki still had her back turned to.

A hard gleam entered his friends eye. "I have to kill you. You're one of them." He saw Maka move but before he could warn his friend she was on her.

"Now that I can't let you do." Clutching Tsubaki's hands behind her back in a tight grip and pulling her neck to the side in one swift movement Maka had her immobilized. Panic lit up Tsubaki's eyes as she pulled and tugged and realized she couldn't move an inch. She send open last hard glare at her former friend as her fate was sealed and sharp teeth plunged into the pulsing vein in her neck.

She struggled feebly as Maka drained all the blood from her system. Soul was frozen in shock, looking on in horror. Maka had sent a command ringing through his body to not move a muscle and he struggled against the hold on his mind with all his strength as he watched the life drain from his friend but to no avail.

She was dead by the time he was finally released. Maka dropped her lifeless body to the asphalt, blood trickling down her chin slowly. She licked her lips in satisfaction before turning to her shocked compadre. "Rule number one. **_Never_** turn your back on the Vampire. Isn't that what they teach you in that silly academy of yours? The DWMA?"

Soul bared his sharp teeth at the menace in front of him filled to the brim with one of the sweetest girls he ever met. "I'm going to kill you." He lunged towards her, heel bent on ripping her head off and burning her right here.

Maka snapped her fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "You can't kill what you can't see." Her voice echoed through the night. Growing fainter with each syllable. "I'll be seeing you around sometime, my little vampire."

* * *

Soul fell to his knees next to the cold body of his friend. She was dead.

Tsubaki was dead.

Oh god. BlackStar would be after him next. Add him to his family hunting him down to get rid of the disgrace of having a vampire son and Soul was a dead man walking.

Well technically that was already true.

He would be a dead-_er_ man walking.

Tsubaki's eyes stared up at him coldly. Their usual inky blackness faded to a dark grey never ending night. Dead. She was dead.

But if he closed her eyes just so, she looked to be sleeping. Peaceful.

He left her there knowing the Vutori would be around to collect her body and bring it back to her loved ones for a proper burial. He had to get far far away from here before that happened.

Soul free fell off the side of the building, touching down lightly on the sidewalk this time. Looking up to their still wide open door he saw that someone had crushed the railing down and in towards the walkway.

There was nothing up there for him. He didn't have any possessions so far. Red eyes taking in the vehicles in the parking lot his eyes rested on a cool looking orange motorcycle. _Cool_. That was a sweet ride.

Soul hopped on, digging around for the spark wires to jump start the beauty to life and escape this crime scene.

_Will it to life_. That same voice from earlier whispered in his ear.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He whispered loudly. "Great, now I'm talking to air. Hello air." He waved at absolutely nothing, not liking the way his mindset was settling into this new lifestyle. Talking to air was not cool.

_Place your hand over the engine and will it to life._

Cautiously Soul placed his hand on the sleek orange engine and asked the thing to work. He asked and asked until he felt absolutely ridiculous sitting there on a strangers bike and trying to will it to work for him.

_Don't just ask idiot. Will it. Tell it to turn on for you._ The voice barked at him.

Soul glared at the air but tried again. This time he told the bike to turn on ot expecting anything to happen he started to pull his hand away. A force grabbed his hand and slammed it back into the hull covering the engine, denting it in the process. "Woah, watch it bossy." He jumped when the engine roared to life. "Shhh, quiet!" Immediately the engine became a low rumble underneath him.

"Huh. Sweet!" He shifted into gear and sped off into the night, leaving the Vutori far behind.

* * *

"BlackStar... It's Tsubaki. She's dead."

"Who did this? I'll kill them. I'll rip 'em to shreds."

* * *

**A/N**

**Woah... Totally not where I intended this to go. Did I just kill Tsubaki? I think I did. I'm cruel. I wonder how BlackStar is going to react. Hmmm? youll just have to wait and see.**

**Well now I know where I'm going with this so I'm thinking ill update on Fridays. That's seems like a good idea to me.**

**I won't be updating next Friday though because I am going on a trip.**

**Rule number one: never leave a story without a few reviews.**


	3. Rule Number Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night was dark, and the wind was loud in her ears. She stood on the steps of the Palace of Versailles in Paris, the large ornate oak doors soaring high above her head to the ornate carvings covered in fake gold above. The whole thing used to be covered in real gold, she remembered, once upon a time.

She was alive at that time. Newly turned actually, as the rest of her family, besides her papa, was sent off to La Guiollitne. Her Mama and little Tsugumi, both dead, both waiting to be avenged. They never got to see her in all her glory. Even the other vampires were afraid of her during the French Revolution. She had powers like no other, she could see souls, she could TAKE them right from your body, she could perform small amounts of magic like someone with witch blood. There was no witch in her family though. Not that she could find at least.

She was a force to be reckoned with, and no one wanted to. There were many attempts on her 'life' but all of those Vutori ended up in the ground with the nobility. She was truly infallible then. Or at least she thought she was. Nobody was infallible though. She eventually fell into dark obscurity by order of the Consul.

The problem with the French Nobility was that they thought they were infallible too. The French were eccentric and egotistical at that time. They had absolutely no thought about the poor. It was eventually their downfall. She was their downfall. If the Guillotine didn't get them first she was right there to lead them to their deaths. Maka had had her revenge. That part of her life was behind her now, her family's souls put to peace by her actions.

And then of course the Vampire Consul had to set up the council inside the hated palace. Turning the staff to protect the place in return for protection themselves. Maka had voted to destroy the place after the Revolution but she had been badly outvoted. Nobody understood the malice hidden inside the walls, they just saw the incredible beauty. They were blinded by it.

Or was it she that was blinded by the hate?

Maka stood in the shadow of a column in front of the door, waiting for the Dhampyr that would undoubtedly be coming to get the door and get her out of the light of day. The summons had come during her fight with Tsubaki but she had to finish and send Soul on his way before she could leave.

The fight wasn't what held her up, it was teaching that idiot how to turn on the stupid motorcycle so he could get out of there. Took him freaking long enough too. She had never met a stupider, slower, dumber, more infuriating -

"Ms. Maka." A high pitched voice interrupted her rant. "The Consul will see you know about the little problem you created." The little girl said, standing in front of her and looking at her in disgust.

The Dhampyrs thought that they were better than the vampires because they had the best of both worlds. They could eat human food or drink blood, they could go out in the sun without any extenuating circumstance, they had all the powers of a vampire but all the fraility of humans. They were strong where they appeared weak.

Maka found it infuriating. If they all were left in a room alone with her, she could kill them all. She would.

"Don't give me that look Saria. I've been alive much longer than you. I know what I'm doing."

"I doubt it. Follow me." Saria turned on her heel, her long white dress a testimony to her innocence, her bare feet silently hitting the ground with all the grace of a vampire. It was like a stolen grace. It didn't belong to them. Vampires should not be mating with humans anyway. It was wrong on so many levels.

Maka spaced out as they walked toward the throne room. The palace was closed on Sundays, so the vampires could roam free through the castle and so the consul could meet and discuss their problems of which Maka had become a recent topic of discussion. She knew this would happen.

She wouldn't change anything she had done though. He deserved what he got.

Saria disappeared through the throne room door, gesturing for Maka to stay. Soon later she was back, holding back the thick red curtains over the entryway and gesturing her to enter quickly. There was a panicked look in her eyes that made Maka's stomach churn.

Lord Death sat on the throne, all of his Death Bringers filling the room behind him. His sharp skeletal mask following her every movement and the deepest reaches of his black coat blending into the shadows that seemed to bend around him. His son, Death the Kidd was standing on his right, and Fraken Stein, his most trusted advisor, was standing to his left.

Maka stared at Kidd as she marched to the center of the room, trying to read the nervousness in his eyes. She wasn't too nervous, Kidd always worried about her too much. He was wearing a black cape similar to his fathers, without the mask.

The Death Bringers were stoic, standing straight with hands clasped behind their back formally, strategically placed throughout the room. Maka smirked, they must have been really worried about Death's safety if they were all here.

There was the African Initiative in the far right corner. He was huge. The Chinese Initiative hanging from the ceiling behind her over the door. She was a formidable force but they had sparred before and Maka always won. The Hungarian Initiative right behind Death, blocking the only other exit out of here. She felt someone else move between her and the door she just walked through. The only other way out was up.

"Maka." Death growled as she came to a stop in the middle of the room, the remaining Death Bringers melting out of the shadows and encircling her. "How are you?"

"I've been better. Got my family crest back." Maka went with the formalities, flashing her fathers ring for everyone to see. Death followed the small object like a happy puppy. She had in her possession a powerful object. She knew that. He knew that. But only one of them could keep it.

"I see. And how did you come into possession of this again." Maka knew he already knew the answer, seeing as it wasn't even a question. He had a wondering tone but it was for the show nothing more. He was putting on a show for an invisible audience.

"I think you know. Or I wouldn't be here."

"Hmmm. Yes. I do." Death was playing her. He was probably smiling behind that damned mask, not that she would know the mask did its job well. "You turned the Evans boy. But why?"

He knew why. She didn't have to say anything. She didn't want to. Why explain herself to him? He wouldn't believe her if she did. "He had what I wanted."

Death steepled his fingers under his chin, his large black eyes seeming to swallow her into its darkness. "Oh I think it was more than that." Maka stayed silent, fighting against the urge to tell him everything. He was using his mood control shit on her. He was trying to _make_ her tell him everything. Suddenly the urge eased, and Death sat up straighter. "Still as resilient as ever. You want to know what I think?"

"Not really-!"

Death stood up and began pacing around her, his voice rising with each inclination. "I think you did it because you want the Vutori Evans to come after you. So you can kill them one by one just like in the French Revolution. It's all about revenge with you. Your previous actions make you predictable." Maka followed with her eyes as he paced around her.

He was right of course, she would never admit it out loud but it was true. Everything was about the revenge of her family. Getting the crest back after her father was massacred by the Vutori was only an addition to the vengefulness she feels towards the world.

"You are not allowed to turn Vutori. It is against our law. You know this. Not only did you turn a Vutori but one of the Evans family no less. They will be after you."

"I know."

"You wanted that."

Maka nodded. "I did."

"I'm not going to bother asking why, you won't tell me." Maka glanced at Kidd noticing the panic in his eyes. Death was planning something and it was freaking out his usually calm son. "What I will do is give you back your vampire." Maka's eyes grew wide as a chair rose up from the floor, a certain white haired vampire strapped down but still struggling.

Maka hit her face with her palm, groaning as she realized escape would be so much harder with him strapped to a chair. "Ah you idiot!" Maka whispered angrily.

"Maka what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Soul what are you doing here!?" This wasnt possible. She had seen him off. She watched him get on the motorcycle and drive away. Shit.

"They caught me." Soul deadpanned, turning towards her voice.

"No shit Sherlock. I couldn't tell."

"Now that that touching scene is over I need to figure out what to do with both of you." Death stopped behind Souls chair, placing his hands on Souls shoulders. Maka felt the growl rising up in her throat but she choked it down. That was hers but it would not bode well to growl at Death. "I was thinking about killing you both but this problem could potentially solve many of my other problems. So I'm letting you go."

Maka blinked once. "Both of us?" She inquired warily.

Death snapped his fingers, the restraints on Soul snapping out of existence. Soul rubbed his numb wrists and Maka could see angry red marks marring his wrists. "Both of you. Leave."

Maka glanced at Soul, who was still rubbing his wrists, and then at Kidd, who was looking as surprised as she felt. She grabbed one of his wrist dragging him hissing like a little cat through the curtain and outside.

"Maka stop. My wrists." Soul gasped out at last. Maka glanced back at him disinterestedly, dropping his wrist by his side. They were still in the court yard, they only made it halfway through and she still had that bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen. They had to get out of here as soon as possible. Maka whistled, hearing a vehicle roar to life in the distance at her calling.

A smooth black motorcycle pulled up in front of them, stopping right outside of the gates. Soul whistled in appreciation, walking around the machine and running his hands over its sleek hull. "Cool." He slid on, gripping the clutch and sliding through the gears. He was so engrossed in his new toy that he barely noticed Maka slipping on behind him. He only noticed her when her slender arms slipped around his waist.

"You're coming with me this time?" Soul asked in confusion. He expected her to disappear once the motorcycle pulled up like last time.

"Well you obviously can't keep yourself safe, so I'm going to have to do it. Just try not to kill me alright? You'll never live if you succeed in killing me."

"No promises." He growled. Sometimes he fond himself having to remind himself that he hated this girl. She ruined his life... Right? They took off, leaving skid marks across the pristine bricks of the courtyard that the Dhampyrs would die when they saw. Frankly Soul fund the Dhampyrs creepy. What human would want to mate with a vampire and have children. That was just wrong.

Something that the big guy in the cape had said was still bothering him. What did he mean by this problem could get rid of his other problems? Maka had looked shocked by that when he said it and had glanced at the boy with the stripped hair next to the throne, who was wearing the same expression as her. They both had expected that she was to be killed. So why were they let go?

"What did he mean? Why didn't he kill us?" Soul asked into the night, his voice blurring with the passing scenery.

"He didn't kill us because he is using us. He expects us and the Evans to kill each other off. Basically he is killing two birds with one stone. The Evans are a huge influential Vutori family, as you know, who cause many problems to us vampires. Killing us left and right. Dropping us like flies. I have refused to fight them before." Maka's voice cracked in the night, her hair whipping across her face as she tried to explain to the ex-Vutori. "But then your family killed my papa."

The hurt and heartbreak in her voice formed a knot in his chest. He was not supposed to feel sympathy or pity for her. She ruined his life.

"I swore revenge on them, and I always have my revenge. He knows that. He knows I'm the one that can kill your family heartlessly now. He's always known that. So he is using me. And you."

"That's messed up."

"That's life." Maka giggled to herself at her joke. They weren't alive at all. In fact Maka didn't want this existence anymore than Soul did. She wanted to go. She wanted to be with her family. But she was stuck. She was stuck here in this half life. Suddenly a pot hole shot up in front of the, from the middle of the street a large black dog jumped up from the catacombs beneath the city. Soul skidded to a halt in front of it.

They were so close they could feel it's burning hot breath on them, smell it's rotting breath. It's black fur was matted and scarred. It's teeth yellow and sharper than knives. Those teeth could slash through bone like it was cotton candy. Large feral yellow eyes glared at them as it tensed to pounce.

"Soul. Drive." Maka whispered. Soul didnt respond at all. He just sat there, feet glued to the ground as he stared the hound in the eyes. "Drive! Now!" Maka screamed in his ear when the hound leaned forward. He jerked to life, slamming through the gears until they were speeding away in the opposite direction.

"What is that thing?" Soul yelled, accelerating even farther in their desperate attempt to get away from whatever was chasing them.

"Hell Hound. And where there's one, the pack is soon to follow." Maka said gravely. They were in some deep shit if Death sent his Hell Hounds after them. Seems he was trying to help the Evans in their quest to kill them.

"Well shit." Maka laughed at this. It was an accurate statement. They were screwed. The Hound howled behind them, long and sad. Maka waited a few seconds and then started counting the answering howls.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8 counting the one they already saw. "Soul there are 8 of them. We aren't getting out of here unless we can kill them."

Soul was silent for a second, contemplating his plot in this life. "Lets do this." He finally said over the noise of the approaching hounds. Maka sighed in relief, thinking he had been about to bolt on her. That would have sucked a lot.

Maka felt the rumbling of the ground through the motorcycle as the Hounds drew closer, nipping at the edge of the wheels and leaping and bounding on the sides of them. She glanced at her charge in front of her, realizing this really was a life and death situation and she was obligated to protect him until he could protect himself.

Well that meant she couldn't die then.

She stood on the edge of the seat, keeping her balance with a well placed hand on Soul's shoulder. "Maka? What are you doing?!" Soul called in a panic. Maka grinned down at him.

"Rule Number 2 Little Vampire. Never _ever_ get caught." With that she leapt from the motorcycle to the nearest Hell Hound, grabbing a hold of the scruff of his neck and kicking off the floor for extra momentum. She sailed over the brutes head, wrapping her other arm around its neck and twisting. She jumped to the next hound before that last one fell over dead.

Sailing through the air, she pulled knives out of her coat pocket, flinging them with deadly accuracy at the next Hounds head. That one fell dead as well and she was on to the next in under 10 seconds. All the while keeping up with the motorcycle as she took them out one by one with a grace that Soul wondered about. Was that a vampire trait or did she have that before she was turned?

Maka landed behind him on the motorcycle, lightly panting in his ear. Soul sped on, not hearing the snapping and snarling coming from all around them anymore. She did it, he thought giddily. She took out all of those Hell Hounds. Just how powerful was this girl?

"SOUL! WATCH OUT! STOP!" Maka's scream jerked him from his thoughts, immediately hitting the breaks and skidding to a halt in front of a solitary figure. The shocking white hair shinning in the lamp light, red eyes gleaming more feral than the Hell Hounds had.

A smile cracked across their night visitors face. "Hello Little Brother."

"Well shit."

* * *

**A/N**

**A Dhampyr is the child of a human and a vampire. No I did not spell vampire wrong! ;P**

**Wow ok guys. Here it is. Ill get back on my normal schedule next week. For this story and WHP. I just have to finish my make up work and we will be okie dokie to continue.**

**This story is basically writing itself.**

**I realize in this chapter Soul and Maka don't seem to hate each other as much but the way I see it was that they were in so much trouble they didn't have time to hate each other. They just wanted to get out of there alive and to do that they had to work together.**

**You also got a small peek into Maka's tragic past (I just learned about the French Revolution. Now who says we don't use what we learn in school? Certainly not me ;P)**

**HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER! FIRST OF THIS STORY. SUCK IT. BOO YAH. lol I'm evil.**

**Rule Number Two: Never ****_ever_**** get caught reading a story without leaving a review. **

**If you do...**

**I will feed you to my Hell Hounds.**

** Bye bye now!**


	4. Dead or not - Here they come

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long... A lot of stuff has been going on. But here it is! With a small reminder at the beginning of the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"SOUL! WATCH OUT! STOP!" Maka's scream jerked him from his thoughts, immediately hitting the breaks and skidding to a halt in front of a solitary figure. The shocking white hair shinning in the lamp light, red eyes gleaming more feral than the Hell Hounds had._

_A smile cracked across their night visitors face. "Hello Little Brother."_

_"Well shit."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Or should I say, ex-little brother, little Vampire?" Wes' simple smile cracking into a wicked grin, that twisted his features to look impossibly cruel. And he was. Impossibly cruel that is. Soul had never had it in him to kill as ruthlessly as his older brother Wes did. When they had trained together as younger members (before Wes went on to much more advanced classes) Soul had been scared by the ferocity that filled everything he did. It gave him nightmares as a younger boy. His head filled with the nightmares that his brother would one day kill him. Looks like that fear was about to come true.

Soul ran a hand across his face, turning his tired red eyes on the man in front of him. "Why the hell is everyone calling me that? Admittedly you are more annoying than Wes but still!" Soul gestured wildly at Maka still sitting behind him. This whole ordeal was starting to wear on him. First he was kidnapped brutally, then the trial thing, Hell Hounds, and now this? He was already exhausted! Would this day never end?

"I think only I should be allowed to call him that. He is mine after all." Maka said loudly, but Soul hardly heard her, for he would have surely have protested such possessiveness coming from her. All he could hear was all the times everyone had compared him to Wes, told him to be like Wes. His parents, his relatives, himself. Why didn't he compare? What was wrong with him?

"Yours?" Wes said in wonderment. "I thought Soul had just picked you up off the side of the street. I figured you were a midnight snack. A whore maybe? But no, you don't have the body for that. Really Soul, you could have done better."

Maka growled, her hand clenching tightly in his shirt. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I'd have liked to see you try." Wes sneered, crouching down into a low crouch, like he was totally ready for her. One hand moved behind his back, fingering the large blade that was sheathed behind his back. Loosening it from his sheath, he slowed his breathing completely prepared to take down this bitch for what she did to his brother. And maybe as a bonus, he'd get to kill Soul too.

Maka swung off the motorcycle, putting on a pouting face. She needed to throw him off guard. If that meant acting all pouty and sultry like a slut because he was a guy and guys couldn't resist then so be it.

"It's a pity, you looked so innocent in your sleep. I just couldn't do it." Her voice had a musical, light, almost innocent quality to it, as she weaved and swayed closer and closer to the offending Vutori. She judged the distance to be good, she could make it and he'd never see it coming. Her face twisted into a sharp snarl. "But now I think I can." Her voice held the pain of all her years behind it, it became gravelly with unshed tears. Her vision faded to red as the veins around her eyes ran dark, her fangs shot out of her gums piercing her own lip in her haste. The blood that coated her fangs, even though it was her own, fueled her blood frenzy.

Then she disappeared.

Poof.

Gone.

Wes looked around wildly wondering where the hell she went. In all his years he had never met a vampire that could disappear into thin air. His eyes caught Souls smug look, making him even more mad. "Where is she?" He whirled around trying to find any trace of the girl who was now sneaking around waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Soul shrugged indifferently. "Hell if I know."

"Why, you little-!" Wes started forward, intent on killing his brother even though his parents said to bring him back alive. Maka would have none of that though. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and clamped her thumb down on his windpipe.

"Why don't we play a game?" Maka giggled, stroking through Wes' soft white hair while he chocked from her grip.

"Maka be careful. He's still my brother." She glanced up to see Soul watching his brother turn blue worriedly.

"Hmmm... No promises." Maka snapped her fingers, a large box drawing itself on the ground around Wes, then she disappeared again. Wes fell to his hands and knees, coughing and gasping to open up his stressed wide pipe. Soul was beginning to feel a sense of horror. This was his brother. Was he going to sit around and watch while Maka murdered him?

_Yes._

He had never liked his older brother. They didn't have a usual brother to brother relationship. They never had. And they never would. His brother was ruthless. But he was still his brother. He had to help him.

_No._

**Shut up.**

"Don't move, Soul." Maka's voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. She was still invisible but her voice seemed to fill the whole courtyard, not coming from a particular location or direction. It floated, freezing him in his place physically.

Soul got angry. She had no right! It was outrageous! "I'm not going to sit around and watch as you kill someone else close to me." He snarled, baring his own fangs at her, his vision tinting red and the veins becoming prominent around his eyes. He would fight her if he had too.

"If only all the people close to you weren't trying to kill you." Maka said from wherever she was. Soul glanced around, trying to pinpoint her location so he could rip her head off.

"It's your own damn fault." He spat. He had almost forgotten how much he hated her with everything that had happened today.

"True."

Soul gave a roar of fury at her simple answer. "At least let me kill him."

"You?" Maka shimmered into existence in front of him, her brow creased in thought. "I can't trust you with this."

"I can't let you kill him. He's my brother."

"He's going to kill you anyways! Better we kill him now so we don't have to worry about him later."

"Maka." Soul growled, glaring into her red rimmed green eyes. "I'm not letting you kill him."

"But I've got him right where I want him!"

"No."

"Listen here buddy boy. I control you." Maka smiled sweetly, her mouth curving up in an attempt to lead him into a false sense of security. "So you are just going to sit there." Maka pointed at the seat of his motorcycle. Souls eyes widened as he felt himself glued to his seat. "And you are going to watch." Her sweet smile faded as her eyes became more blood thirsty, red specks flecked across her vision.

The mad grin that split her face scared him shitless. Wes didn't stand a chance against this girl. They had never been taught about her either. In the academy they were taught about all the powerful vampires out there to prepare them but this girl's name never came up once. She was a total mystery. He was bound to her and he still had no clue what she could do.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you both." Wes growled, staring right into Makas eyes.

"Well that's cute." Maka chimed, pacing around the edge of the box she had made. "Now lets start playing. I'm parched." Maka watched gleefully as his Adam's apple bobbed with his obviously nervous gulp.

She stepped inside the box finally. Wes had undeniably been waiting for that. His immediate launch in her direction only proving the fact. Maka smirked, ducking under his launch and rolling to the other side of the square. She was on her feet as Wes hit the ground, rolling to ease the impact.

Suddenly Wes screamed, clutching at his head, pulling viciously at his hair, and curling in on himself. Soul gasped. He was not used to his brother being so weak. In all his other fights the fight would be over by now, the offending vampire burned into the ground. This was different. Maka seemed to be doing something to him with her mind.

Indeed she was. The illusion Wes was currently under was a product of Maka's own twisted imagination. Currently he was being pecked at by many vicious birds. They pecked, tore, scratched whatever flesh they could find, his sweet life force pooling on the ground beneath him. The birds bathed in it, screeching war cries filling the air as they tore and pecked, complete and utter disregard for anything but the feast in front of them.

Maka chuckled, watching the scene with a keen fascination and growing thirst. It was time for a change.

Soul looked on in horror. The two seemed to be locked in a silent battle, well Wes wasn't so silent, but there was nothing happening. Wes was screaming bloody murder and Maka was standing stock still with a gleeful expression on her face. She was obviously enjoying his pain.

If only Soul knew what was really going on in Wes' head right now. Maka had changed the scene and now Wes was sitting cross legged on the floor of a cellar, all the people he cared about strapped to tables around him. Maka was walking around the room, torturing them one by one until they either died or passed out from the pain, and Wes could do nothing. He could only sit there and listen to them scream his name, scream for his help.

Mom... Silent.

Dad... Silent as well.

Blair... Whimpering his name in pain. Pleading for him to come save her. Wes tried to call out to her. Tell her his predicament. But his voice wasn't working. Nothing was working! What was this hell?

Maka loomed over him, feral, bloodstained teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lights that lit the room. "You won't survive much longer. Then I'm going to let my bloodthirsty little vampire out there feast on you."

"He would never. He's too soft." Wes found his voice to be working again, albeit it was scratchy and hoarse, but it worked.

"He's also thirsty." Maka whispered, giggling in his ear quietly. "He'll get over his humanity soon enough."

"What do you want with him?"

"I want to make him suffer. I want him to loose all sense of his humanity. I want to watch his whole entire world burn to the ground. Then I'll let him live with the guilt for the rest of his eternal life. It'll be glorious."

"Why?" Wes didnt really want to know. He was just stalling her for a second. The longer she talked the less torture he was put through and the more time he had to figure out a plan. Making a plan was hard when he had no clue what he was up against though.

"Because you're family took everything from me."

"But why just punish Soul? Why not punish the rest of the family as well?"

"You think I'm not already doing that? You think I don't know that the shame is eating your poor fragile mother alive? That your father is doing a very poor job at covering up Souls disappearance? That your family isn't loosing everything just because I turned the youngest Evans into a vampire? Oh no sweetheart. I know. I'm punishing all the Evans without even having to lift a finger. This was the plan all along."

"You bitch." Wes snarled. She was right. Wes was out trying to cover up Souls tracks by killing him but he was taking too long. The family name was falling apart with every wasted minute.

"Are you ready for round three?" Wes was about to say something when her eyes got a very far away look. When she returned her brow was creased and her eyes flickered to his face briefly. "We have an unexpected visitor." The torture chamber disappeared, thrusting him back into the real world once more and to blinding white pain.

Soul saw both of them snap back to reality, recalling a few seconds earlier when Maka had seemed to come back partially. Her eyes had cleared a little, her head moving slowly as if through some sort of gel or sticky substance. It was incredibly creepy. She seemed to have seen something that displeased her. Wes wasn't moving.

"You can come out, Assassin." She called.

A blue haired assassin materialized out of thin air in the direction of the trees she was glaring at. "Hello BlackStar." Maka said pleasantly. BlackStar snarled at the use of his name. "How's Tsubaki doing?"

"I wouldn't know. You killed her."

"Would you like to join her?"

"No I'm here to avenge her." BlackStar lunged forward, only to run into a solid force of muscle blocking him from the vampire. "What the- Soul?"

Soul quickly grabbed him, with his hands held behind his back in one hand and his head tipped back exposing his neck with the other hand. "Sup BlackStar." With that he plunged his fangs into the annoying, god-seeking man throat, tearing it out. Blood splashed everywhere, flowing from the hole in his neck and his mouth. He sputtered for breath, trying to breath past his destroyed jugular.

Soul had never liked BlackStar. He had used him to get closer to Wes. BlackStar hadn't liked Soul either. This was the one person he had been looking forward to killing.

After BlackStar was drained Soul dragged him over to where Maka was leaning over Wes. The square had already been erased. "Is he dead?"

Maka looked up, searching his face for a second or two. Whatever she was looking for she must not have found it because she cautiously said "No, he'll wake up later." Both of them were silent for a little, staring at the bodies between them. "Lets get out of here Soul."

They hopped on the motorcycle and zoomed far away.

Sometime early that morning Maka spoke up. "I'm proud of you, Little Vampire."

"I hate you." He wasnt sure who he was reassuring anymore, him or her?

* * *

**A/N**

**yup so that was it. hope you liked it.**

**Guys it's kinda weird but I imagined Wes dressed as some sort of Assassins Creed character? Without the cape You know? Like he doesn't dress like that all the time. Just when he needs to go get a big bad vampire.**

**Ok when Maka froze him she put him under almost the genjutsu that Itachi uses with his sharingan. If you didn't understand any of that, then she put him in an illusion that actually hurt him. Just ask if you have questions!**

**Ok so I don't know but I've never really liked BlackStar all that much. Like he can be really annoying. I think it went too fast though...**

**theres no physical rule but...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
